


Diamond Dollhouse

by ginnekomiko



Series: Patchwork [4]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond World. Hina is fine. She's got her big brother with her. Part of Patchwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Toma's route is the only one I'm changing around considerably as I find this scenario funnier to write.

When Orion regained consciousness along with the girl he had collided with, he noticed the girl's head felt lighter somehow. He could move in it more freely.

_Hey! Can you hear me?_ he asked as soon as he could feel her waking up.

"Uu? Mr. Fairy?" said the girl.

_Ah, so you remember me!_

"Nu-uh! Hina doesn't remember you. Hina's always believed in fairies for her whole life!"

So her name was Hina. Odd that someone her age referred to herself in third person. Why... did all the memories she have in her head only feature her as a child? There should have been some more recent ones in here somewhere....

"I'm bored!" she said as she puffed out her cheeks. "How do I call a nurse?"

_Uh-oh! Just how long was she asleep for?_

"Mommy? Daddy? Where am I? I want to go home!" she cried.

One of the memories he had passed by earlier was very similar to this. She was very small, and crying because she had lost her way trying to get home.

_Hina, what's the date today?_

"A-august fourth," she sobbed.

Orion froze. Three days had passed since they had first collided with each other.

_This is bad! She's spent way too long in the hospital!_ _She's been unknowingly regressing!_

Someone knocked on the door. It was a young man who seemed to know his way around the room.

"Oh good, you're awake," the stranger said. "Your brain scans show you're normal. You can go home if you want."

Orion could feel the relief in her body when she saw him. "I want to go home, Big Brother!"

The young man smiled gently and took her hand. "That's right. Come on Hina, Big Brother Toma will take you home."

Well, her mind wasn't giving any signals that this guy _couldn't_ be trusted. Still, Orion remained uneasy; she hadn't given any real clues to just how much she had regressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina comes home. Orion learns just how much she lost.

Orion glanced through Hina's eyes as she was led down a familiar road. Toma's hand was firmly on her arm; whenever someone passed them on the streets, he pulled her closer. She was all but clinging to his back. Orion felt Hina's mind race each time she felt someone look at her. Strangers were bad! Mommy and Daddy had said so!

"We're home!" Toma said with a smile as he unlocked the door.

Orion paused. Why did Toma have a key? Did they live together? Were they actually siblings?

"You sit tight on the couch while Big Brother makes you some lunch, okay?" Toma said as he gently sat her down. "Here's your purse."

Hina kicked her legs out rhythmically for a few moments. "I'm bored~!" she said. She glanced at the bag beside her "Huh? This is cute! Did Mommy get a new one or-! Oh right! Pretend!" She dumped the contents on to the couch.

Orion fluttered around the couch. Lipstick... some money... a student ID card? He glanced at the picture; well, that sure looked like her. It said she was... _nineteen_?

 _H-hina? How old are you?_ Orion asked.

Hina paused for a moment. "Umm," then she smiled and held up four fingers."I'm four!"

 _This is bad!_ Orion screamed internally. _I wasn't expecting her to lose that much time because of that stupid hospital delay!_

"OOO! Cell phone!" Hina said as she crawled for it. "I wonder if I can call Mommy?" When she opened the flip phone, it gave a loud crack sound. Hina's eyes began to water. "Big brother!" she wailed.

"What's wrong, Hina?" Toma asked as he dashed into the living room. He was carrying the wooden spoon as if to use it as a weapon.

Hina held the flimsy flip phone so that the top half dangled awkwardly in mid air. "Broken..." she said with a sniffle."Hina didn't mean to be a bad girl, promise! She just wanted to call Mommy!"

"Oh, so that's it. Don't cry. An accident broke this phone; you didn't do it on purpose. Look! I got you a new one, see?"

"Wow! It's pink!"

"It's your favorite color, right?" Toma took her hand. "Come on, lunch is almost ready. I made something really yummy."

"Big brother, where are Mommy and Daddy?" Hina asked as she looked around the room.

Toma paused for a moment. "Oh, they're... on a trip. They left me in charge of looking after you while they're away. It's a responsibility I take very seriously. So be a good girl and listen to me, okay?"

"Okay!" she said.

Toma rubbed her head and smiled. "That's my girl."

Orion remained very uneasy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Hina gets her very own pillow castle.

There was a strange innocence to the way Hina explored her apartment. Nothing in it seemed to spark any memories. It was like everything was brand new. Toma did his best to keep her away from sharp objects, and things placed up high that might crash down on her head.

“Safety first!” he said.

 _Yeah, but did he have to confine her to the couch?_ Orion wondered. He watched as Hina kicked her legs out as she colored. _Oh well, she’s content._

The door bell rang.

“Hold on, I’ll see who it is. Hina! Shin came over to play!”

 _Who is Shin?_ Orion asked.

“He’s Hina’s friend, too!” she said with a smile. “Hi Shin!”

"Hi Hina,” said the boy. Orion saw the look of bewilderment wash over Shin’s face. “Toma, a word?”

Orion fluttered over to the corner of the room where they had begun to whisper to one another.

“Why... exactly do you have Hina at the end of a make-shift child leash?" Shin demanded softly.

"It's a _long_ story," Toma said.

Shin smiled deviously."Hmm? Is that why you decided to inform me three days later? And here I thought I caught you being kinky."

Toma’s face darkened. "Don't talk like that in front of her! She thinks she's four!"

Shin's smirk quickly dropped. "Come again?"

"Her memory... it only goes to a certain point. Kindergarten specifically. Fifteen years of stuff is just... gone. She doesn't even remember that her parents...."

Orion fluttered closer to them. _Her parents what? Is there a reason they haven't been by?_

Shin scowled." _What_? You can't just keep indulging her if that’s true! You're letting her act like a brat, Toma. If she's that bad, take her to the hospital."

 _Noooooo!_ Orion screamed uselessly.

"But if I do that, they might not let her out again..."

_Right, right!_

"So what? You'll trap her in this apartment instead, and let her live out her regained childhood? For how long exactly? Weeks? Months? _Years_? What happens when you can't be with her all the time? She might think she's only four, but she's got a woman's body. If someone caught onto that..."

Toma's eyes widened in horror."Don't even go there, Shin!"

"I have to because you won't! God, you've always been like this with her!"

“Get out,” Toma said as loud as he could without drawing Hina’s attention.

Shin laughed. “No way! This isn’t even your apartment!”

“Big brother is staying the night, right?” Hina asked.

Toma paused. “Ah, about that…”

Her eyes began to water “But! But! If you’re not here the monsters might eat me! Don’t go!”

Toma immediately broke away from Shin. “Oh, don’t cry, Hina! Poor scared baby,” Toma said as he stroked her head. “Well, I suppose I _could_ stay over just for tonight.”

“If you’re staying over I’m staying over, too,” Shin cut in.

“What about your exams, Shin?” Toma asked with a fake smile.

“Kindergartners don’t have exams, silly Big Brother.” Shin said with a grin. “I’ll be right back, Hina. I need to get my stuff.”

Orion fluttered onto Hina’s head and glared at the two boys, even though they couldn’t see him. _Don’t worry, Hina! I’ll protect you!_

Hina threw up her hands.“Yay! Sleepover! Sleepover!” she paused as she noticed Toma was putting pillows all around her on the couch. “Big brother, what doing?”

Toma smiled. “Princess Hina gets a big pillow castle.”

“Yay! Are you the prince this time?”

“I’m… probably the Demon King.”

“Oh. Well the demons are lucky then!”

Orion knighted himself and took to patrolling the pillow castle all night while the two boys slept on opposite sides of the floor by the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion chronicles the events of the evening.

Orion’s Knight Diary:

8 PM: Both boys have pretended to fall asleep for Hina’s sake. Now that she is sleeping soundly, Shin sits at a table by the couch to study for his exams while Toma writes a paper for his university on his laptop. Toma gets up when he sees Hina has lost one of her blankets and seems cold.  Shin does not approve.

9 PM: Shin continues studying while Toma seems to be suffering from writer’s block. Toma gets up again, this time to fluff Hina’s pillow. He offers to make Shin some coffee. Shin declines. While Toma is gone, Shin moves his sleeping things closer to the edge of the couch. He says something about Hina being clumsy enough to fall off in her sleep, despite the pillows meant to catch her.  

10 PM: Shin decides to go to bed, but not before Toma notices that Shin has moved his things. While Shin is using the bathroom, Toma moves them back to the other side of the couch. Shin is not amused.

11 PM: Toma is still attempting to write his report. Apparently, it is very hard to do when Shin is glaring at him from across the table.

12 AM: Shin finally falls asleep, but not before moving back to the front side of the couch. Toma decides to put the coffee table between Shin and the couch.

1 AM: Perhaps Toma should not have had that extra cup of coffee. He is typing furiously now.

2 AM: Right before Toma decides to shut down his computer and go to sleep, Hina starts having a bad dream. She wakes herself midway in whimpering for her mommy. Toma does an impressive leap over Shin and the table to get to her before she fully wakes up. He attempts to cradles her while she cries, but Shin’s awake now.

3 AM: Shin and Toma take turns watching over Hina until she falls back asleep. Shin follows shortly after. Toma pats Hina’s head while Shin is asleep.

4 AM: Toma finally falls asleep against the side of the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina wants to play in a very strange place.

Hina did not wake up until morning was almost over. When she woke up, she wandered into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

“Hungry,” she said pulling at Toma’s sleeve.

“Alright, alright, hold on,” Toma said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Your hair is a mess. You tossed and turned, didn’t you? You silly thing! I’m glad I set those pillows up to catch you. How do pancakes sound?”

“Yummy! Big Brother is the best!”

“Gag me,” Shin muttered.

“Don’t tempt me,” Toma said, casting a glare at Shin as he cooked. “If you’re too nasty, you won’t get any pancakes. Keep an eye on Hina for me.”

“Fine,” Shin said without looking up from his work.

"Big brother! I wanna go outside and play to the back ally!" Hina said.

Toma paused from flipping the pancakes. "Hina, you do know that a back ally is a dark and scary place, right? Did you lose something there?"

"But- but! Hina plays with this person there, right? I-Ikki?"

“She found her planner,” Shin remarked, barely looking up from his school work.

If she looked through it now, she’d be terribly confused. "Where did you get that?" Toma asked as he snatched it away.

“In this drawer, see?” Hina said as she pointed. That’s Hina’s picture diary, right? Only… it doesn’t have any pictures in it. Hmmm, but the pictures are my favorite part!”

“What are you going to do with it, Toma?” Shin asked knowingly.

“First things first, Hina, it’s breakfast time.”

“Yay! You made them super fluffy, right?”

Toma smiled gently. “Of course. Can you cut those yourself?”

“Hina can do it!” she exclaimed

“Good girl!” Toma said as he tossed the planner into his own room.

“Good grief,” Shin muttered.

Hina put her dishes in the sink and then bounded for the door. “We’re going to the back ally now, right?”

“Hina…” Toma began gently.

“I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!” Hina cried as she flailed her arms.

 Toma sighed. "Alright, don’t fuss.” Toma wiped her face. “Let's go then. Hold my hand tight, okay?"

“Okay! Big Brother is the best! Onward to adventure!”

This was fine. To the other people on the street, they probably looked like a couple. If anyone asked, his girlfriend was just very cheery and excited. Or maybe it would be better to pretend to be siblings? Thankfully, he knew these streets very well, so it was not hard to find where she wanted to go.

“Here we are,” he said.

Hina looked distinctly disappointed at the empty street. Just what had she expected to be here?

He turned his back for one second to see if anyone was watching them. When the car horn honked, he thought nothing of it. When he looked again Hina had curled into a ball and lay on the floor, crying softly.

“What’s wrong?” Toma demanded.

"Dizzy! Big brother! It hurts! No more! No more! Mommy!"

_Please don’t have anyone come near here._

“It’s okay, I’m right here. Shh, don’t cry. Let's go home, Hina.” Toma bent down and waited for her to climb up on his back.

“Oh! Piggyback, piggyback!”

“I knew this place would be too scary for you."

“Very scary.”

“So we won’t come back again, right?” he prompted.

“I guess Ikki’s not home….” Hina said as she leaned her head against his back. “Hey, big brother, when are Mommy and Daddy coming home? I miss them.”

“They said they were going on a long vacation, remember?” Toma said.

“Oh yeah! I hope they’re having fun!”

 Toma smiled. “I’m sure they are.”

Positive, he had to sound positive for her sake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion begins to think something fishy is going on.

"Big brother..." Hina said as she opened her eyes.

“Hi, sleepyhead,” Toma said as he rubbed her head. “Did you tucker yourself out after your big adventure?”

“Uh-huh.”

 _He stayed up all night watching over you._  Orion remarked as he hovered over her. _He was so worried._

“Big brother… probably wants to nap, too.”

Toma smiled sheepishly. “Ah, you caught me! Just a little nap… though. Now that I know… you’re okay…”

Hina held Toma’s hand as he slept against the side of her bed.

 _Does that feel familiar to you?_ Orion asked.

Hina nodded. She stayed quiet the whole time, even though. Toma did not sleep for long. When he awoke, he smiled very warmly at her when he saw their connected hands.

Hina’s stomach rumbled loudly.

Toma startled to attention and then glanced at the clock. “Ah!  You probably haven’t, eaten since this morning! I’ll go grab something for us at the convenience store. Play nice while I go out, okay?”

“Okay!” Hina said.

But what to play with? There were no toys in this boring place!

Orion seemed fixated on something on the desk. _Huh? You have a computer?_

“Oooh! Maybe it has games! Commencing on button!”

Nothing happened.

“Huh? Turnonturnonturnon!”

_Looks like the battery was taken out. I don’t see a charger, either._

“Aww, but I wanted to play on it!”

Orion fluttered about the room again. He came back with something about as big as he was.

_Hina! Want to play a matching game with this deck of cards?_

Hina clapped her hands together. “Yes!”

“I’m back! I brought home rice balls and juice!” Toma called. He was caring two armfuls of shopping bags. He kicked the door closed.

“Aww! I wanted snacks!”

“You can have the snacks I got _after_ you eat properly. Remember, lunch comes before snacks,” Toma said as he put things away.

Hina puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

“Oh? Do you not want anything? Big brother will just eat these cookies allllllllllllllllll byyyy himself then.”

“No, no, no! Hina wants some snacks!”

“Lunch first. Open,” Toma commanded.

 Hina opened her mouth. “Ah!”

Orion sighed. He was glad Hina had someone like Toma around to look after her in her childlike state, but… given her obvious connection to him, her memories should have been starting to come back on their own by now, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina naps.

Orion watched Hina as she slept. She’d been doing that a lot recently. She slept in her own bed, in her own space, but it somehow still seemed too big for her. She said the largeness of it made her nervous, so she surrounded herself with the fluffy toys and dolls Toma brought for her.

It started out innocently enough, with just one stuff bear. It came home to them when Toma learned she was having trouble sleeping by herself. She adored it, and carried it with her everywhere.

Then he came by the next day with the doll with red hair like hers.

Then it was the cute kitty with big eyes.

And the latest addition was an extremely fluffy puppy.

Hina always cuddled with at least one of them as she slept. Orion usually took this time to try and explore her place as much as the distance would allow. This apartment seemed awfully big for just one person to be living in.

There was nothing else in this place. Just silence and dust.

No, these other rooms had been lived in once; he could feel it.

The door opened.

Toma appeared, right on schedule.

Orion watched as the older boy tip-toed quietly around the apartment, so as not to disturb Hina’s nap, but he couldn’t help adjusting the fallen blanket at her side. Or giving her just one gentle head rub.

Toma always made a stop into one of the rooms whenever he came over to visit. He always said, “hello again,” as if someone was supposed to respond, but no one ever did.

The smiling faces of the man and the woman in the picture on the dresser always remained unmoving, no matter how much he talked to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger danger.

Toma and Shin were talking in hushed tones in the next room. While Hina drew with some crayons Toma had brought for her, Orion fluttered over to listen to their conversation.

“What about her job?” Shin had asked.

“Well, she can’t go back, obviously,” Toma said. His tone had a bite to it.

“People will wonder what happened to her. They might blame you for it.”

“Do you think I care about that? I have to protect her! She’s in no shape to protect herself right now.”

Shin thought for a moment. “Still, we should let the manager know. I can go over there today and…”

 Toma shook his head. “No, I’ll go, and I’ll take her with me. Waka should see for himself what kind of condition she’s in.”

*

Hina waited outside the café as patiently as she could. She liked Mr. Waka! He was very nice! But big brother was taking soooooooooooooo looonnnnnnnnnnng. This table was only so interesting!

“Hello little lady, are you lost?” a voice said.

She did not recognize the tall man with long flowing hair, yet something about him…

 _Be careful!_ Orion warned.

She shook her head. “Hina isn’t lost! She’s waiting for her big brother to finish talking.”

The man smiled and patted her head very gently. “I see.”

“Does Hina know you mister? Big brother Toma said don’t talk to strangers so…”

This seemed to surprise him. “Toma? Hmm, I see now, that bastard went and hijacked this world with his selfish wish. Yet, you… this level of innocence is new to me. How old are you, Hina?”

 Hina held up her fingers and proudly declared, “Hina is four!”

The man smiled a little. “I see, then perhaps this twisted world will take pity on you, just once. Be a good girl, Hina. Tell your fairy friend to be on guard okay? This world does not like trespassers.”

_Huh? Wait! Can you-?_

But he was already gone.

“Aww! No more head pats!” Hina pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

“Hina! Who was that just now?” Toma asked, all but bursting out the front door.

 Hina shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Toma’s face twisted with anger. “What did I _tell_ you about talking with strangers?”

Hina’s eyes began to water. “Uww! Hina didn’t say anything bad! H-honest!”

Toma put his arms around her. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I was just worried he’d take you away, that’s all. Don’t cry. I’m done talking with Mr. Waka now, so let’s go home.”

Toma kept his hand firmly gripped on Hina as they walked back to her apartment. He couldn’t help but feel like something was still out to get her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toma's had enough of this.

Toma didn’t mind getting his hands dirty, not if it was for Hina. That’s what he told himself as he scraped out her mailbox. He had been careless this time, too careless. Though she had the mind of a child, certain repetitions, like checking her mail, still seemed to be ingrained. Usually, he managed to sneak her mail in while she was down for a nap, but their trip to town had taken too long and he forgot all about it.  

When he came back to check on her the next day, she was bawling over the fact that she had touched something “gross and scary in her mailbox.” He was able to convince her that she had _not_ seen any dead bugs or smelled any rotten eggs, despite the fact he was throwing those very items into the trash an hour later while Hina was occupied with the new coloring he brought for just such an emergency.

This, on top of the flower pot that almost hit her head while they were walking home, and the fact that Hina almost fell into a train this morning, were all very concerning. The train incident had been especially scary. He was holding her hand the entire time, but it was as if someone had come up from behind her and pushed her very hard. His whole body was frantic to catch her before she hit the rail. He just barely managed to do it. She cried about the big bruise she got on her leg until he kissed it better.

 His heart couldn’t take this anymore.

 So, now they were back at her apartment and he was packing a bag for her.

Hina was excited by the whole thing, because he promised it’d be like a sleepover, and she remembered those.

Shin would probably chew him out for this, but even he would come around once he knew the full story. Toma just had to make sure he explained everything slowly and properly.

This was far beyond revenge for just liking a boy.

These girls were outright trying to murder someone who no longer had the ability to even know why she was being targeted in the first place.

Hina was a little confused at first, because she kept thinking they were going to his parent’s old house, but she was adjusting to his new place.

“It still smells like big brother’s house!” she declared.

“Hey Hina, why don’t you take your nap now? Big brother has work he needs to do.”

“Head pats first,” she sulked.

Toma smiled to himself. She still loved those, huh? “Alright. Come lie down on my lap, then.”  It was amazing how easily she settled down when he did this. It was an old trick, but a good trick. It worked every time, even back when they were small children. It only took a few minutes before she was fast asleep. He carefully removed himself from the couch and spread a blanket over her. He made sure to give her a pillow that he had lay on recently. She did look cute the way she cuddled the pillow that smelled like him.

Now he just had to baby-proof this place.


End file.
